xe2x80x9cThe present invention relates to a clamping device having a loss-guard function and, more particularly, to a clamping device which can be clamped on a user""s waistband to facilitate carrying of a portable electronic device, and can effectively prevent the portable electronic device from being lost.xe2x80x9d
Along with continual progress of the information technology, portable electronic devices like mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and electronic communications products have become articles frequently used in everyday lives of most people. Generally, a portable electronic device can be clamped onto a user""s waistband by using a sheath to facilitate carrying. However, this way of carrying a portable electronic device may easily cause the situation that the portable electronic device is lost or stolen by thieves.
Accordingly, the above conventional portable electronic device has drawbacks and inconvenience in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device having loss-guard function, whereby a portable electronic device can be clamped on a user""s waistband. When the portable electronic device is away from a circuit unit of the clamping device a certain distance, the circuit unit will be immediately driven to give out alarming lights or sounds, hence effectively preventing the portable electronic device from being lost or stolen by thieves.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a clamping device having loss-guard function, which can be connected with a portable electronic device having a preset emission component. The clamping device comprises a shell body, a circuit unit, and a connection component. The shell body has a receiving space therein. A clamping sheet is disposed on the outer wall of the shell body. The circuit unit is disposed in the receiving space, and can receive signals emitted by the emission component disposed on the portable electronic device. The circuit unit has alarming components. The connection component is connected on the portable electronic device. The connection component is also connected with the shell body in detachable way.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: